RWBY: The Dark War: Team FAAM
by Shawn1302
Summary: (AU) (OCs) (Based on a Roleplay Server) There’s a Dark War brewing, and our intrepid heroes are merely one small part of it. (Cover image by EinFlys) (Scrapped)
1. Prologue/Intro

It's been 8 years since Team STRQ, composed of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Raven and Qrow Branwen, graduated from Beacon Academy as full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses.

During this time, they built a small cabin in the forest of Patch, a small island outside of Vale. They lived here for a year, Summer and Raven becoming Huntresses for hire, while Qrow and Taiyang became teachers at Signal Academy.

A little more than a year after they graduated, Taiyang and Raven became engaged. Everything seemed to be going fine for them, and a year and a half later, their daughter Yang Xiao Long was born.

A few months afterward, Raven left to return to the Branwen Tribe in Mistral, leaving Taiyang with an infant daughter and a broken heart. Summer never forgave Raven, viewing the abandonment as a form of betrayal. Even to the day she died, she still held contempt towards her former teammate.

Over the next six months, when she wasn't on a mission, Summer did her best to comfort Taiyang, and Tai eventually fell in love with her. Shortly after, they became engaged.

Shortly after Yang's second birthday, Summer gave birth to her daughter, Ruby Rose. With Raven gone, and Summer and Taiyang busy, Qrow helped keep watch over his nieces.

Summer adopted Yang as her own, despite her being the daughter of Raven. She still took the occasional mission, but always came back after a couple of days to a week of being gone. Taiyang and Qrow were still teaching at Signal, although Qrow began taking occasional missions

3 years pass by peacefully. During that time, Yang accepted Summer as her mother, being too young at the time to remember her birth mother, and the two children grew up in a loving family with plenty of adventures. A couple of months after Ruby's 3rd birthday, however, that peace was shattered.

Ozpin paid the family a visit. Taiyang stayed in the living room with the kids, while Qrow, Summer, and Ozpin retreated upstairs. After an hour of silent whispers, the two Hunters and Ozpin returned downstairs. Summer announced she would be leaving for a mission alone in the morning, and it would be lasting longer than any of her previous missions.

The next morning, Summer left, promising her daughters that she'll return soon. She was never heard from again. After 6 months of searching for her, she was declared dead.

Three years later, Team RWBY -Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long- and JNPR- Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren- enroll into Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training future Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Half a year passes, and things seem to be going smoothly for the 8 friends. The Vytal Festival is just around the corner, and everyone is busy preparing. As the tournament progresses, trouble brews in the shadows. Cinder Fall and her posse- Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick, and Neopolitan- plot the downfall of Beacon in search of the Vault containing the Relic of Choice.

Their plan goes off without a hitch, and the ensuing chaos and fighting became known as The Fall of Beacon. During the finals of the tournament, Cinder killed the Fall Maiden, who was kept alive but comatose in secret under the school, thus becoming the new Fall Maiden. Beacon was destroyed in the Grimm invasion, with a petrified Grimm Wyvern still on the tower, drawing Grimm to the area to this day. Everyone was evacuated.

The students were scattered across the map. Ruby and Yang were sent home to Patch. Weiss returned to Atlas with her father. Blake and Sun Wukong traveled to Menagerie. Pyrrha was sent to Haven, while Jaune, Nora, and Ren were sent to a small village outside of Vale. Ozpin traveled to Mistral to ensure the Relic of Knowledge was safe.

Team RWBY and JNPR could not simply sit around, however. Ruby and Qrow Branwen, her uncle, met with Jaune, Nora, and Ren before heading out towards Haven to meet with Pyrrha and Ozpin. Blake and Sun dealt with the White Fang uprise in Menagerie, Yang stayed home to cope with the loss of her arm, and Weiss worked to escape her father and Atlas.

RNJR and Qrow met Ozpin and Pyrrha in Mistral. They later met a young boy named Oscar Pine, who joined their battle after a bit of persuasion. Yang and Weiss soon caught up.

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Arthur Watts find Raven's tribe, forcing her and her right-hand woman Vernal to work with them in capturing the Relic of Knowledge. A few days later, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam Taurus, and Hazel Rainart launch their attack on Haven Academy. The attack fails, and Yang soon leaves the Vault carrying the Relic of Knowledge.

After retrieving the Relic of Knowledge, the group heads to Atlas, in order to retrieve the Relic of Creation, unaware that Salem already has it in her possession. The

Meanwhile, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel return to an infuriated Salem. They're punished and ordered to track down the group to take back the Relic.

Salem's faction finds the Ozpin's group just as they enter Argus. Ozpin's group, exhausted still from the Battle of Haven, is forced to flee. Cinder and her group were unable to follow.

The group spent the next two years traveling around Remnant, attempting to avoid Salem's group and her Seers. It was eventually suggested to travel past the kingdoms.

In the current day, The Allies have fled to an island just east of Atlas, called Mata Nui. The island has a surprising lack of Grimm here, with it being so far from the mainlands and no one apparently inhabiting it, and possesses natural barriers, not unlike those of Patch. The island was mostly covered by forests, proving plenty of wood for fires and cover, which is a necessity with the island being located so far up north.

The initial group set up camp here while they tried to plan out their next move. Over the months many of their allies have found their way onto the island. Many more still wonder where the group disappeared to, and some believe them to be dead, killed by creatures of Grimm.

With the escape of the group came the creation of new creatures of Grimm by Salem, including the deer-like Blackhart and sea serpent Grimm Mameleu, in an attempt to lure them out or find them. With each passing day of the Allies being totally hidden, Salem grows closer to declaring all-out war on the kingdoms of Remnant.

While Team RWBY and co. are hidden away from the mainlands, a cult called Acolytes of Ragnarok has begun to form in Vale. Members of this cult view the creatures of Grimm not as monsters, but as angels sent by an unnamed Queen to bring about change by ridding the world of Humanity, though it is believed that this Queen is in fact Salem.

Meanwhile, tension is beginning to rise between Vale's Defense Force and Atlas's Military. After 30 VDF soldiers were killed in a failed mission given to them in exchange for newer and better equipment, many citizens of Vale called for blood. While reinforcements are on their way to Argus, many members already on the ground have their own troubles in the form of a conspiracy. Rumors of General Ironwood planning a coup have been flying around, and the Acolytes of Ragnarok cult got their hands on blueprints, sending them to the Atlas Government and White Fang.

Hidden by the chaos caused by the military affairs, The White Fang branch that's located in Atlas, led by Adam Taurus, has begun targeting The Schnee Dust Company. Trains are being raided, factories are being bombed, and it appears no one is in the position to stop Adam.

This work finds us following the story of a Wolf, a Fox, a Mistralian, and a Serpent. Join us, and read the adventures of Team FAAM.


	2. Notice

Unfortunately, I'm scrapping the fic. One of our team members had a falling out and no longer speaks to us, and another one has not said anything on Discord in months. I haven't found the motivation to write the material I already had, so I'm just deciding to end it. Sorry to those of you who were excited for this.


End file.
